


To Define: Awesome

by tasintom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First time writing, Gen, I think these two would be great bros, Not Beta Read, Posted on Tumblr first, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasintom/pseuds/tasintom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Men with Two Parts. It takes one to know one. </p>
<p>A collection of short little ficlets describing what i think would happen if Oz met Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First things first

Bruce met Oz in passing. At least at first, it was in passing. Bruce was still on the run, making his way through South America, a broken Calcutta behind him and nothing more then the stolen clothes on his back. He had his head down and his shoulders hunched trying to make himself disappear. He was only three days out of the states, to close for comfort, wandering through an open market, the sound of people haggling in spanish washing over him as he went. Bruce had his eyes on the ground when he heard a sound behind him, the click from the hammer of a gun being pulled back locking into place. A sound he had learnt far too well. The rage roared inside.

Run Run Run RUN! Bruce’s brain called to himself while the Other Guy rang out in a demand of release. Gotta get away, get away from the people! Bruce continued on blindly pushing through the merchants and customers, trying to find an out. As He moved through another row of stalls, Bruce looked down at his clenched hands, panicking at the green pallor in them. Oh God Oh God Oh God. Distracted in his own mind he didn’t notice as he barreled into the arms of a man.

Bruce began to struggle, but the hold continued.

“Calm man calm”. His restrain called, his grip surprisingly strong. “What do you need?”

“Out.” it came strained with huffing breaths “Need out. Away.”

“Out, out I can do.” The strong hold pulled Bruce along, speeding through the last of the market breaking into the open away from the people. I was finally then that the arms broke their hold and Bruce ran forward, the Other Guy taking over.

It wouldn’t be till later when Bruce came back, holding the tattered remains of his clothing around himself that he stopped to think about his saviour. Abnormally strong for his size, to maneuver Bruce though the way he had. The mystery man was shorter than Bruce’s 5’8, his arms skinny. The accent was American, the tone even, and the help so welcome.

Bruce went onward, thoughts of his savior pushed aside as the all inclusive need to continue moved him into the night.


	2. A little more conversation, a little less action, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two, Enjoy! Also I Own Nothing! (That was a Disclaimer)

The second meeting was more informative than the first. A little less disaster a little more conversation. It was in Varanasi when Bruce ran into Oz again.

Bruce usually stayed away from cities like Varanasi.Too many people, too much history, all in all things he would regret destroying if the Other Guy got loose. But he had heard muttering of American forces scouring New Delhi and he had hopped on the first train out. Now Bruce found himself wandering around the steps of Kedar Ghat after nearly fourteen hours on the train. Looking out to the water, Bruce paused rubbing his face tiredly taking a moment to gather himself. The next instant though, he found he felt a slam against the back of his legs, his knees buckling, and the stone stairs approaching his face rather quickly.

“Whoa there.” instead of Bruce’s face making its appointment with the stone, he found an arm wrapped around his chest. As he was pulled up the voice spoke again,

“Tāki āpa aṅgrējī bōlatē haiṁ”

Do you speak english? Bruce’s brain translated.

“Yes, yes thank you.” Bruce responded as he reached his upright state.

“No problem, that goat came out of nowhere.” the voice responded, and with a look Bruce saw, sure enough, a black goat bounding down the stone stairs.

“What a way to go, death by goat.” Bruce couldn’t stop himself from saying as he turned to face his savior.

“Technically it would be death by head wound, but that doesn’t make as good as headstone.” The man had his hands shoved in his pockets, staring down at the goat in question. A small man, Bruce noticed, his hair was ruffled red at the roots but blue at the tips, clearly grown out from when ever he had dyed it. He wore cargo pants and a red tee shirt, faded print reading Sunnydale University. When the man’s eyes turned back to him, Bruce noticed the blue depths full of mirth, even though the man’s expression only showed through a slight upturn of his lip. “It would very likely make the morning paper.”

Bruce extended his hand taking a step forward to shake the man’s hand, and stumbled the stranger grasping the offered appendage steadying Bruce.

“I think I need to sit for a moment.” Bruce muttered allowing himself to be lowered to the stair below. Once settled, the man shook his hand once before letting go.

“Oz”

“Bruce”

“Pleasure”

“Likewise”

They sat there in silence for a while then, watching the people bathing and washing in the waters, the children chasing each other around the stairs. They sat as people wandered around them and the various languages wash over them. as the steps began to clear and the sun set, Oz turned to Bruce.

“Hungry?”

Bruce thought about it for a moment, allowing the Other Guy to enter his mind, feeling for danger, an instinct more than a choice.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

Oz’s lip twitched again, “Cool I know a place.” and he stood, picking up a sack that Bruce hadn’t noticed before, swinging it up over his shoulder, and began walking away, not looking back. Not that he had to because almost on instinct Bruce had picked himself off and was following the small man. They moved through the various buildings on the shoreline, pushing past the brightly colored awnings and dodging the various jauntily placed umbrellas until they came upon a mostly empty alley.

The buildings on either side were a dingy white, stray papers and various garbage lined the walls. Out of an open door, a scrappy dog came running followed by two scrawny boys fresh on its heels. Oz knelt down and scratched the dog who had flopped down at his feet. Bruce watched as the children began calling out Oz’s name and tackled him to the ground hugging him and laughing.

“Hey guys.” Oz responded as he hugged the children back moving carefully untangling himself and standing again. The children began babbling and pulling Oz forward as the dog danced ahead excitedly. Bruce hesitated for a moment, watching the happy scene. He could just leave now, while Oz was distracted, just make his way silently back out, go to the next town, avoid the situation.

Bruce had just began to turn around when Oz called over his shoulder.

“Coming Bruce, Shanta makes the best curry you’ll ever taste.”

Well maybe just one bowl. Bruce thought to himself and the Other Guy grumbled in agreement as Bruce made his way into the home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dinner and a little bit of Bruce's mind set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's more, I know I haven't posted in a while please forgive me.
> 
> Unbeta'd so please let me know of any errors.

To define: Awesome ch3

The dinner was nice, and Bruce found himself sinking into the sounds surrounding him. The home seemed to be split into two, the kitchen area and what looked to be the sleeping area. The boys kept a constant chatter and Oz's few remarks allowed for Bruce to eat in silence. 

Darkness had settled as Bruce scraped the last of the food from the dish in his hands. As the sound of his chattering table-mates continued, his mind swirled with no real thought and his gaze became unfocused. Bruce's conscious melded with the Other Guy; a humming instinctual process that his mind could not wrap around. He found himself being drawn deeper and deeper fueled by his exhaustion and worry finally melding together and pulling him down. He sank deeper and deeper ...

Until he felt a gentle tug on the dish in his hand. Green tinged eyes flickered up to meet those of the young American, who spoke softly "Did you get that man?" Oz gestured to the lady of the household. 

Letting loose of the dish and blinking rapidly the green sliding back slightly, Bruce responded looking to Shanta.

"I'm sorry, could you come again?"

"You stay. Night, sleep." She replied, with an authority most mothers held.

"No, no, I couldn't." Bruce stuttered out, pushing back from the table, a slight shake to his hands.

"Stay, dangerous" Shanta said gesturing to the night shroud city.

Bruce wanted to scream at her, 'No! You don't understand! The danger's not out there. It's in here! I'm the danger, you are all in danger!'

Instead he merely tried "No, really it's fine, I'll be fine,seri..."

Before he could finish any more half thought excuse he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. With a slight flinch at contact he looked over to meet Oz's slightly concerned face.

"Come on rest for the night." Oz said in tone that seemed to hint at 'I'm not saying I know but I've probably been there so take this advice'

The Other Guy seemed to grumble in agreement, as if he was having his own conversation, as a thought that felt almost like fur brushed through Bruce's mind. Bruce felt himself calming down slightly. If the monster inside felt contained then maybe he'd take the opportunity presented. 

Dropping his gaze from the other American, Bruce looked back at Shanta, 

"Yes thank you, I'll stay the night."

Shanta nodded,satisfied that he had seen things her way, and began ordering the children around rapid fire. When the dishes were cleared and the table moved, Oz made out two pallets and Bruce laid down next to the smaller man without prompting. With a small twerk of the lips Oz snuffed the light, and burrowed into his blanket, turning away from Bruce. 

Listening to the family settle in the adjacent room, feeling full, dry, and vaguely protected( though he could not reason why) Bruce closed his eyes and slept. Truly slept. Not the one eyed dosing he'd been doing for so long. The other guy was content and Oz's warm heat inches away lulled Bruce into a place without dreams, and he rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. A favor for a friend, ish, person, thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again they meet, but this time it's Oz who needs a bit of help.

To define:Awesome ch 4

Oz wasn't too surprised to wake up with Bruce still next to him. Nor was he surprised when the older man woke with the sun, made his excuses, and left in a hurry. 

He knew that his Wolf felt something kindred in Bruce and drew closer to it like a moth to a flame. It was a burn deep inside Bruce, like a whole other entity Oz couldn't describe. Like anger and fear and power, along with the need to help and protect. Oz wasn't sure what Bruce had within him, but he knew it was something that he had felt before. 

Oz decided it was wise to put the thoughts to the side though, as he stepped lightly through the maze of sleeping bodies and into the predawn lit bedroom to his meager belongings. It was time to make his goodbyes and move on as well.

 

It was a shipping yard in Africa the next time the two met. One could only run around for so long until the need for money over takes you. Bruce found himself loading and unloading ships in the Alexandrian ports during the day, and helping out in the makeshift hospitals by night. 

He had been in the town for about three weeks when he stumbled over Oz. Bruce was making his way home from caring delivering a pair of healthy twins, to a very excited mother. Bruce was riding high on new life using the light of the almost full moon to navigate the streets when his foot caught on something making him stagger into the alley wall.

Bruce glanced down to discover what he had tripped over, to see the neck of a guitar next to a young person. Looking closer, Bruce saw that the young man was leaning against the wall sitting in lotus position, murmuring to himself in a rhythmic way. 

The Other Guy rumbled at Bruce and he felt a familiar brush against his mind as he inspected the young man's face closer.

"Oz?"

Oz's eyes flashed open, seeming almost black, but no it had to be a trick of the light because in a blink they were a soft green again. In the still of the moment, as Oz stared deep into Bruce's face, Bruce felt the impression of something wild trying to break free. But then recognition passed over the redheads face and he licked his lips. 

"Hey"  
Oz's voice was tight, controlled. 

"What are you doing here?" Bruce couldn't help but ask, the situation too surreal.

Oz surveyed his surroundings before looking back to Bruce.

"Sitting."

Bruce let out a soft laugh as he smiled at the other man, both tired and amused. The Other Guy grumbled fondly, 'pup-cub-wild' he seemed to sigh.

"That I can see, but why in this particular spot?"

"Just got in" Oz gestured to the port not far from where he sat. Bruce saw a small passenger ship docked, it's crew doing the final checks for the night. 

Bruce looked back at the man sitting on the ground. His physicians mind took inventory of what he saw: Oz' skin was pale and his pupils wide. A fine sheen of sweat glistened in the moonlight and made his red hair stuck to his forehead. Nothing alarmingly concerning, but Bruce could tell that the younger man was not a hundred percent well.

Oz had resumed the rhythmic humming and the Other Guy felt content to listen as Bruce made a decision. This man was a friend, or something of the nature at least. He had offered Bruce help once before with less information. 

"So you have anywhere to stay?"

A head shake.

"And no ones expecting you?" Bruce asked again.

Another head shake. 

"Well," Bruce gently picked up the guitar an slung it over his shoulder, and offered his other hand to Oz. "I've got a pallet calling my name and a spare one calling yours."

Oz looked at the offered hand for a long consideration, like a injured animal insecure and unaware of the consequence. 

"You positive?" He asked Bruce softly, with just the smallest betrayal of hope.

"Positive."

Bruce's answer was sure, as was his grip as he helped Oz to his feet. With the redhead steady, his pack in place, and the Other Guys ringing approval, Bruce took off again toward home. 

"Come on, it's not too far." 

He didn't need to look back to know Oz was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I just couldn't think of anything that would work. But this does I think- I hope. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The lion 'sleeps' tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck. Here you go.

Bruce laid the small pallet on the ground farthest from the doorway that Oz still stood in. He looked back at the small man who was swaying slightly, the nameless tune still a constant, almost desperate mantra. As he finished adding a thin blanket, Bruce turned back to Oz and gently took the man's pack off his shoulder and softly murmured, 

“When was the last time you ate?” 

Oz only shrugged and sat cross legged on the pallet, closing his eyes and began to finger the beads wrapped around his wrist. 

“If I gave you something would you eat?” Bruce asked propping Oz’s guitar next to the man, as much out of the way as you could get in Bruce’s tiny apartment. There wasn't much in this hole in the wall, anything Bruce had he could pick up and take at a moment's notice, in fact Oz’s possessions doubled the contents in his ‘home’. He took off his light jacket as Oz shook his head, fingering the beads a little faster. Bruce opened the sole window a crack letting the cool night air in bringing the sound of distant ships and traffic. 

Bruce looked the younger man over again in the bright moonlight, his skin drenched in sweat almost vibrating with something Bruce could almost feel, or sense. The Other Guy definitely felt it, this contained presence that made him growl/purr along with the humming. A soothing tone that countered the worrying Bruce's mind felt for Oz. Nonetheless Bruce’s doctor brain wanted to help the other man. 

“At least drink some water, you are very obviously running a fever.” Bruce bargained, hands on hips looking down at the man. Oz opened his eyes, again a flash of black before returning to a pained flat blue. Bruce gave his most no nonsense look, his own green flashing in return. 

The corner of Oz’s lip lifted and his finger slowed their constant action. “Kay”

Bruce nodded back, grabbing the clay cup off the board next to the sink and filling it with water. He then returned to Oz kneeling in front of the man who lifted a shaking hand and wrapped it around the cup. Once Bruce was satisfied the cup was empty he sat back, and Oz resumed his hum. 

After returning the cup to the sink Bruce stripped out of his clothes replacing them with worn sweats and a soft tee before draping the thin blanket around Oz's shoulders. Sitting cross legged next to Oz, he let his knee gently meet the redhead’s and laid his palms face up on his lap. He began breathing in a slow measured pattern as the Other Guy continued his humming growl along with Oz. Slowly Oz’s breath began to sync with Bruce and his hands fell lax in his lap. The humming continued but less desperate a more base instinct than a needed tune. 

Bruce relaxed into the moonlight and felt the fur settle in Oz’s presence. The wild was settled for now, they’d be fine til first light, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> First Time Writing to post for people. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
